Memories
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Chika's final thoughts before he died, for a second time. Manga spoiler.


.

.

.

.

Everything hurt.

'_Damn…what happened?'_

He tried to move his limbs and found them too heavy to lift.

'_Did we die? Wait…what'_

Chika felt the pain before his mind split from the memories. As each one flashed he grew more panicked- When his headache dissipated he looked up to find himself and Shito on the train car.

'_Michiru? Where's Michiru?'_ When he didn't see her he slid back. _'At least she made it…'_

"Didn't think I would see you two so soon."

He looked up at the Grim Reaper. Half in awe and half in worry.

"What happened?" Shito spoke first.

"Fate is setting itself right." The reaper explained bluntly.

He frowned. "And our memories?"

"All there,"

Shito sighed and stood. "You're taking us to the afterlife."

The reaper nodded. "Might as well, I made a promise to Michiru- All from Z loan will be reaped by me and given back their memories."

"We're really dead?" He panicked and the reaper nodded. _'No…I still have to-'_ He looked up at the reaper. "I can't, not yet."

"Chika," Shito gapped.

"I thought you had unfinished business." The reaper sighed. "I know what it is and sadly it can't be done."

"Why not?" He stood, "It's my unfinished business and I won't pass on until it's finished."

The reaper sighed and felt the ferryman coming. "It was her wish that you two could enjoy the remaining days of your life."

"So we lost our memories." He fumed, "If I had my memory then I wouldn't have this unfinished business to deal with."

.

"Settle down Chika," The ferryman scolded lightly when he entered. Bekko sighed. "If you stay to settle your unfinished business you won't have the chance to pass on."

"I don't care. Give me a Z loan or something."

"Can't be done- even if there's a loan you have been declared dead. The life you had is gone." Bekko explained.

"Give me the loan- you owe us that second chance after everything we went through to fix things." He shot back.

Both men gave the dead soul an apologetic expression. "She wouldn't want that for you."

He glared at the ferryman. "Just give me the loan."

Bekko sighed, "Very well then, sign here."

.

.

.

.

.

Michiru sighed and leaned against the headstone in the school's graveyard. _'I wish you were still here…'_ She smiled faintly at the thought of hearing his voice again. _'I hope you and Shito got along on the way to the afterlife. Maybe by the time I join you two you'll still be wondering where that money is I owe you.'_

She bit her lip and folded her glasses so she could bury her face in her arms. _'It feels so lonely without you here…I miss you more than I have missed anyone.'_

She glanced with tear filled eyes at the headstone that supported her. _'Chika,'_ Silently she cried in her arms. _'There's so much more I wanted to say to you…'_

.

"Don't you think it's an insult to cry on top of my grave?"

She blinked and looked up; her hand covered her gapping mouth in disbelief at the sight of the white and black haired man.

He sighed and sat down next to her- leaning his back against the free spot of his own headstone.

He glanced at her. "What, you expected that Zarame would convince me to pass on?"

Her shock faded and she bent her head. "I suppose not."

"I had too much unfinished business." He stated bluntly.

"Seeing your sister married, supporting your father in his old age," She recounted his first reasons for taking a Z loan.

"Telling you I love you." He cut in with a blush.

She blushed and looked at him- moving to her knees so she could look at his face better. She gasped when she saw the black ring around his neck. "You-"

"-Took another loan from Bekko so I could tie up loose ends and attempt to get my life back." He stated bluntly.

Tears filled her eyes- she didn't know if they were tears of joy or sorrow.

"No more tears." He pulled her into his arms and dragged her onto his lap- cradling her gently against his chest. "We're here and everything is back to normal."

She laughed and held him. "Idiot, everything's the same."

"Except that I don't have any more unfinished business." He kissed her hair.

She pulled back and looked at him in question and hope. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you, Kita Michiru." He whispered against her lips before she kissed him hard.

.

.

.

.

.

He grinned as they walked back to the dorms.

"Chika," Michiru looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"How did Bekko fix the fact that you and Shito were declared dead?" She asked her boyfriend.

He smirked at the memory,

"_That lazy driver left us at the last stop." He shouted at the officer. "No one from either of our houses would pick up the phone and we had to hitch hike back."_


End file.
